The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of white nectarine tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch var. nucipersica., which has been given the variety denomination ‘0322E82NB’.
This new tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, clingstone white flesh fruits with a slightly red pigmentation for fresh market mid-October in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France.